The invention is based on a priority patent application EP 08103354.0 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention is related to an interior rear view mirror which is designed in plastic material and has smooth edges.
The interior rear view mirror has an internal cavity used for a device that influences reflectivity of the mirror.